


Dippers Door

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: Just a really short story about what could possibly be behind the door that Mabel was going to open in her Mindscape.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dippers Door

"Come on bro your greatest desire is right behind this door so let's see what it is," Mable said to her brother.  
  
"No Mable! You can't!" Dipper protested but it was too late the door was already open a crack. Dipper had a good hunch at what was behind that door and now it was coming into view. Or rather she was. It was Mable but a different version of her she was wearing a Japanese schoolgirls uniform and have framed glasses, also her hair was done up in a bun.   
  
"oniisan!" the girl ran forward and immediately hugged dipper.  
  
"What you want most is the anime Mable? Animable?" Mable asked.  
  
"This isn't what it looks like!" Dipper said quickly.  
  
"Ohh big bother let's do science experiments and play dungeon dungeons and more dungeons," Animable said.  
  
Mable gave a laugh "you have your own Mable and I have my own Dipper."  
  
"Another Dipper?" Animable looked up at her counterpart.  
  
"Yo yo right over here." Dippy Fresh spoke up.  
  
Animable jumped into the new Dipper's arms. It wasn't long before they started making out.  
  
The real siblings look at their counterparts awkwardly.


End file.
